The technique disclosed herein relates to a vehicle including an internal combustion engine for driving a generator.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-85054 discloses a vehicle including a catalytic system with an electric heater. In this vehicle, a first catalytic portion is disposed in an upstream portion of an exhaust passage, and a second catalytic portion is disposed downstream of the first catalytic portion. The electric heater is disposed upstream of the first catalytic portion. The electric heater heats the first catalytic portion to promote activation of the first catalytic portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-12518 discloses a hybrid vehicle including an electric motor for traveling and an internal combustion engine configured to output a driving force for traveling. In this vehicle, if a catalytic device disposed in an exhaust passage of the internal combustion engine needs to be warmed up, the internal combustion engine is operated while its output is reduced, and the insufficient output is compensated by an output from the motor. This reduces degradation of emission performance.